


The curse of the Ramsey rock

by Sheepminecraft



Category: Epithet Erased (Cartoon)
Genre: Coronavirus, Gen, cursed rocks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:09:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23438977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheepminecraft/pseuds/Sheepminecraft
Summary: During the coronavirus quarantine, Sylvester Ashling finds a strange rock. A stranger comes up to inform him of the curse placed upon his rock, the curse of the Ramsey rock.
Relationships: Mera Salamin & Indus Tarbella, Sylvester "Sylvie" Ashling & Molly Blyndeff & Giovanni Potage
Kudos: 24





	The curse of the Ramsey rock

"Hey kid, check out my cool rock!"

Sylvester Ashling didn't react to Giovanni, even with him calling him a kid. 

"This whole thing was so stupid!" Sylvie thought to himself. Looking for rocks on the beach? What kind of quarantine activity was this? 

Sylvie looked back to the tent they had set up two weeks ago. God, he missed his work. But no! Coronavirus has taken over his life while the government kept him stuck here. What kind of order was it anyway? You can't even go home?

Still looking at the tent, sylvie wondered if there was a way to get his find back without Giovanni seeing it. The last thing sylvie wanted was to deal with another person ruining what research he could entertain himself with. 

Alas, he did not. 

"I'm going to look this up, you too can try to note any strange physical properties it has, too help me distinguish it." 

"It glows." Molly replied to Sylvie. 

"Interesting..."

Sylvie was about to pull out his phone when he heard a gunshot go off, the bullet just missing Sylvester's hand and destroying his phone. 

"Well shoot! Looks like your phones dead!"

Sylvie turned around, met with someone who could only be described in two words: orange terracotta. 

"Sorry bout that, but you gotta give up that rock."

"Why?"

"Cause that's the Ramsey rock."

"The what?!"

"Legend goes that the Ramsey rock was cursed with a spell that'll turn ya to gold. That be, if ya hold it long enough."

"Oh no!" Molly gasped. 

"Yep."

"Molly, don't believe her, she's just trying to scare you." Giovanni said, reassuring Molly.

“Yea,” sylvie thought. “No such thing as the Ramsey rock.”

“Oh, so ya don’t believe it!” Zora challenged. “Well then, Hold the rock for a bit and see what happens.”

“Ok.”  
Giovanni held the rock for 7 minutes before sylvie noticed His hand slowly turning to gold. 

Sylvie quickly knocked the rock to the ground, saving Giovanni. 

“Dude, what?”

“I’d expect more of a thank you!”

“Why, because you saved me from the curse?” Giovanni mocked. 

“I- I did!” 

“Um... I saw it too!” Molly chimed in.

“Yea, your hand was turning to gold! Just like Zora said!”

“I’m still here.”

“Geez, I’ll believe you, but only because beartrap agrees.”

“Fine.” Sylvie pouted, just wishing that for once, just for once, someone would take him seriously. 

But that would never happen, at least, not without some help.

Maybe this ramsey guy had more than just golden rocks.

**Author's Note:**

> :0 what will happen next???


End file.
